Chained Souls
by BloodyHigurashi
Summary: An attempt at a Mother 3 fanfiction. Pairing is Claus x OC.EDIT 2/22/12- The story is cancelled.


**Well...I'm making an attempt at my own Mother 3 fanfiction, since I haven't seen a lot where an OC is actually placed into it. **

**Claus is my favorite character, so I'm going to try and make a love story for him. It might not get updated much, until I get a lot of ideas for the story. But please enjoy as much as you can. **

**This chapter is pretty short, forgive me on that one!**

* * *

><p>"I'm going to make you eat those words."<p>

"Ha! As if! Bring it on, girly!" The red head extended his arms, "I can easily bring you down! And besides, guys are always stronger than girls!"

The blond narrowed her eyes at the red headed boy. He grinned at her, waiting for an attack. She lunged forward at him, and the two fell to the ground, and into the snow. They began to wrestle as the other blond looked down at them and sighed.

"Come on you two.." Lucas muttered, "You've already fought enough...Can't you take a break for the day? Besides, it's cold."

He rubbed his hands together for warmth as he watched the two fight more. Neither was listening to him, as they spat profanity at each other. It made Lucas' blood boil, but he kept quiet not wanting to make things worse than they already were.

"Haha!" Claus exclaimed, sitting on the girls back, "I beat you once again." A smirk formed on his lips, "When are you going to learn that you can't beat a boy~?"

The girl below him growled in annoyance, glaring at him with anger in her eyes. She was embarrassed that she was beat, despite the tough attitude she had portrayed.

"Get off me." Melinda muttered, "My clothes are getting soaked, and it's not comfortable."

"Maybe once I get an apology."

"For what?"

"For saying that I was wrong, that's what!"

Lucas shook his head and stared at his twin, getting slightly annoyed himself. Being the timid boy that he was, he allowed his brother to continue, however.

"Fine, I'm sorry!" Melinda hissed, trying to push him off her. "Now get off!"

"Alright, alright." Claus chuckled, standing up and brushing the snow off his jacket. "C'mon Lucas. Let's head home. I need to change my clothes. It's freezing out here!"

"I wonder why.." Lucas muttered with a roll of his eyes. Looking at Melinda, he frowned. "Sorry for the trouble." He apologized, hoping that it would calm her down somewhat.

"It's fine." Melinda retorted, "I don't want an apology from you anyways. It wasn't your fault. It never is."

She stormed off, heading towards her home. Lucas' frown deepened, feeling guilt tug at his heart. Claus had once again angered the young girl, and he disliked seeing his friends angry. Looked at his twin now, Lucas opened his mouth to speak.

"You really made her mad this time.." His voice was quiet, but loud enough to make the twin look back at him.

"Yeah, I know. Funny, right?" Claus gave the blond a perky grin, "It's hilarious to see how she overreacts to what we say! It must be a girl thing or something."

'_Or __maybe __it's __because __she's __sensitive._' Lucas thought, shaking his head. "Girl thing or not, you shouldn't do that. Mama told us not to be rude to others..."

"But she's rude to us." Claus kindly pointed out, "So why can't we be rude to her?"

"How about you think about how you want others to treat you..." Lucas answered his question, "I mean...Do you want people to be rude to you..?"

"Not really." Claus blinked, "But, I don't think it matters how I treat her. She'll always treat me like crap anyways." He then shrugged, "Now, can we go home?"

Lucas groaned, giving up on the subject. He nodded to Claus as he began to walk.

"Yeah, we might as well...Before things get worse."

* * *

><p>"My goodness, child." Melinda's' mother shook her head in disgust. "You really should quit this boyish activities and just play with the other girls...They're your age, right?"<p>

"Age isn't the issue, mom." Melinda snorted, "It's the people. The girls are too behaved, and it's more fun to play with Fuel and the others."

"But, you always end up getting hurt." Mothers' voice was filled with some worry. "And you came home soaking wet! What would happen if you caught a cold?"

Melinda rolled her eyes and looked at the fire. Her mother was once again in her over protective mode. She didn't want to participate in girl activities. What fun is sewing, baking, and just talking about boys? The gossip wasn't a pleasing thing to the mind for her, and they were too boring. None of the things that were said were true anyways.

"Then...I'd catch a cold. Big deal..." Melinda slowly replied, with a shrug. "I'd get over it in a day or so." She got out of her chair, "I'm going to go run some errands, I'll be back soon."

"Please, no fighting again! I want you to go straight to the bazaar, and back! Nothing else!"

"Yeah, yeah..."

* * *

><p>"Oh boy!" Claus cheered with excitement, "Mom made omelettes again!" Hinawa giggled as she set the plates down in front of the two boys.<p>

"I thought that you two would love them, since we haven't had them in awhile." She replied with a soft smile, "And we had the ingredients for them, and we wouldn't have any other use for them really.."

"I always love your omelettes, mama." Lucas gave her a small smile, "Thank you for making them."

While Lucas had thanked his mother, Claus dove right into his food. He ate it quickly, feeling hungrier than he really was. Everything today had emptied his stomach, and he was ready to play in the snow some more with Lucas.

"Slow down, Claus." His father said from across the table, "You'll have plenty of time to play outside." He eyed the red head, "The suns not down quite yet."

"Flint's right, Claus." Hinawa frowned, "I don't want you choking or anything. Just slow down and savor it."

Lucas looked at his brother and chuckled. His brother was always in a rush, no matter what it was. Claus began to slowly eat his food at a slower pace, looking at his parents. Hinawa giggled as Flint went back to eating his dinner, giving Claus a small nod.

"There, is it that hard to slow down on your eating?" Flint commented, taking a bite out of his omelette.

"Sorry." Claus muttered, playing with his food.

"Why do you want to go back out there anyways?" Lucas asked, "We basically did everything already today. Let's save some of the snow for tomorrow. I'm sure it won't melt that fast."

"But waiting is no fun!" Claus whined, finished the last of his food. "What if the snow melts faster than we thought? Then we would have waited for nothing!"

Hinawa watched her eight year old son crawl out of his seat and bring his plate into the kitchen. She looked at Lucas, who hadn't finished his food, but got out of his chair anyways.

"Lucas, hun." Hinawa stopped him in his tracks, "You can finish your food. Claus can play by himself until you're ready."

"No way, mama." Lucas smiled, "I have to do things with him! That's how it has always been. I don't want to change that just yet."

'_Such __a __strong __bond...It's __so __sweet._' Hinawa smiled, "Alright, hunny. But I'll keep some food left for you, just in case you change your mind!"

"Thanks, mama!" Lucas ran after his brother, who had raced outside.

"One day, Lucas is going to have to learn to make decisions on his own." Flint said, "I understand that they have a twin bond, but one day they're going to have to go their own ways, and make their own choices."

"I know, Flint." Hinawa sighed, "We're still in this time though, and so let them have their fun while they still can."

"I suppose you're right, Hinawa." Flint finished his meal, "We might as well let them have their fun for now."


End file.
